ChippenKillian
by Flslp87
Summary: See what happens when Killian thinks Emma is talking about Chip N Dale and David explains to him it's really Chippendale. Will Emma enjoy his sacrifice?


**ChippenKillian**

Emma pushed back from her desk, pulled open the bottom drawer with the toe of her boot, grabbed the bottle of Ibuprofen and popped two in her mouth, washing them down with lukewarm coffee. Pinching the bridge of her nose she leaned on her desk and tried to take some long, deep breaths. After spending the morning with her mother and being asked to choose colors, choose flowers, pick attendants, choose a cake and pick a dress, her head was spinning. "I expected this," she muttered to herself, "should make it easier." But just because she expected it, didn't mean that her mother's exuberance didn't make her feel that she had been hit by a snowball that was picking up steam as it rolled down the hill. Nor did it take care of the guilty daughter feeling every time she dared to disagree and her mom's face fell. The closer to the wedding the bigger the snowball though.

Just that morning, she had stopped by the loft for what her mom assured her would be a quick trip and one thing had turned into five and now she had a headache and the day had just started. What was really starting to confuse her was why everyone seemed to have an opinion about when and how things should be done, and she meant _everyone_. She could understand her mother's excitement, that made sense but Henry constantly asking her if she had written her vows, and Granny wanting to know exactly what kind of cake she wanted, and Belle's father complaining that she wanted pink Middlemist flowers instead of what he offered in his shop and the list went on. Several times she had been tempted to call the whole thing off and elope, but something stopped her from bursting their bubble.

Needing another cup of coffee, she went to make a fresh pot just as her father arrived from early morning rounds, "Morning dad, anything I need to be aware of?"

David kissed her on the side of the head and handed her a bag that smelled heavenly, "Nothing new but I thought you might need a bearclaw after spending the morning with your mother."

Opening the bag, Emma brought it close and inhaled the sweet yeast and cinnamon smell of fresh pastry before pulling one out and taking a bite, "How did you know?" She groaned in appreciation. "These are really good, thanks."

"Was it bad?" He asked her as she put a new filter and coffee grounds in the pot before hitting the start button.

Deciding it wasn't worth making a big deal out of she took another bite and swallowed before answering, "Nothing I couldn't handle."

He gave her a skeptical look before accepting her answer, claiming his own pastry and moving over to his desk to answer a ringing phone.

Pouring coffee in her cup and her father's she set his on his desk and went into her office to enjoy her bearclaw and try to get rid of her headache before tackling necessary paperwork.

cs-cs-cs

As if she had a sixth sense when it came to her pirate, Emma looked up just as he walked into the station carrying a takeout bag from Granny's. Meeting him halfway, she enjoyed a nice leisurely kiss, breaking apart only when she heard her father clear his throat. "How did I get so lucky?"

Killian snuck another quick kiss, "It seems I was just the lucky one. That was quite the greeting."

"I missed you." She smiled at him before turning to walk back into her office.

"And I you." He brushed his hand down her arm. "You left too early this morning. How was the meeting with your mother?"

Emma busied herself taking the food out of the bag and laying it out for them to eat while she thought about what she wanted to say.

When she had been silent for too long, she heard her name. "Emma?" He didn't say anything else to her but she knew that he would listen and support her no matter what.

After a few bites of Granny's famous grilled cheese sandwich, she said slowly, "It was ok."

He raised both brows, "Just ok?"

"It's just a lot and most of the decisions, I don't really care about, you know?"

"Aye love, I know." He took the sandwich out of her hands and pulled her into his arms. "Were any decisions made today?"

Emma slid her hands up his jacket lapels and around his neck, "Oh yes, we're having pink flowers."

"And this is good?"

Sinking against his chest so she could nuzzle his neck, she hummed, "Of course."

"Is everything completed then?"

Emma thought back on what her mom had said about the wedding preparations and how it seemed that every time she thought they were done, something else come up. "I'm not sure, but I think so. Mom always has somewhere for me to go but I don't think they'll be taking me to a Chippendale's knock off, " she smiled up at Killian.

He leaned down for a kiss and just as his lips touched hers they both heard running feet and looked up to see Leroy flying around the corner yelling "Come quick, we need the savior."

Emma kissed him quickly, "Duty calls. See you later," and took off after him.

cs-cs-cs

A few days later when he and Emma arrived at the loft to have dinner with her parents and after she disappeared with her mother, he pulled the prince aside, "Dave may I inquire about something?"

David looked at his daughter's pirate standing in front of him, a look on his face that was both confused and concerned, "Sure Hook, what is it?"

Killian looked around to make sure that they were still alone before continuing, "You know, I am not well versed in things of this realm, yet I wish to do everything in my power to insure your daughter's wellbeing, right?"

"I know that. What's troubling you?"

"I stopped at the station a few days ago to deliver lunch and Emma appeared troubled."

David nodded his head in agreement, "Right, that was after she spent a morning with Snow?"

"Aye, that's the day. What did she say to you?"

David smiled at him, "Nothing, she just brushed off that there was anything wrong. Why, what did she say to you?"

Killian frowned and looked off into the distance trying to remember her exact wording, "She said "well, I guess they won't be taking me to a Chip and Dale's knockoff." Meeting the Prince's eyes, he continued, "Are you familiar with such a place here in Storybrooke? I must admit I am unable to find a connection between a place Emma would like to go and those little animals in the young lad's picture books."

David bit his lip to keep from laughing too loudly, "And you didn't ask Emma to explain such a place?"

Killian lifted his brows in surprise, "Well I didn't wish to appear daft. Besides, as usual Grumpy ran in with one of his million excuses and she had to run."

Deciding showing might be better with this than telling, Dave patted him on the shoulder, "I'll tell you what. I think Snow and Emma are meeting for breakfast in the morning. Meet me at the station and we'll make use of the Internet. It is good for some things, and I think this would be perfect."

cs-cs-cs

The next morning when Killian arrived at the station, David was already seated in front of the magic box and had drawn up an extra chair so they could both look at the picture.

"Morning Dave. So, what is it you think I can learn from this bloody machine," Killian flipped the extra chair around, straddled it and crossed his arms along the back.

David's smile became so large and full of teeth, Killian was reminded of a feral cat, "I just thought that this way I could show you what she was referring to and there would be no confusion on your part." He turned back to the machine and punched a few buttons, "there are the Chippendales."

Killian looked at the moving picture then back up at the smiling Prince, "I fail to see the humor here, Dave. Those buffoons," he pointed to the half-clothed, gyrating individuals on the screen, "do not resemble the Chip N Dale in Neal's storybook."

When David started laughing, Killian lifted an eyebrow and gave his mate his best pirate glare, one that he had used to intimidate the worst of foes.

Finally getting himself under control, David shook his head, "I'm sorry Hook, let's try again." Turning back to the screen, he pointed at the dancing men, who by this time had fewer clothes on than when they had started, "These are the Chippendales, all one word. They are a famous male group who take their clothing off while they are dancing."

Killian watched the men a few minutes and frowning turned back to Dave, "And women such as Emma, enjoy this type of thing?"

Shrugging his shoulder, David sighed, "Listen to the women watching, from the noise level, it seems they do."

The men leaned closer to get the full experience when the gent on the screen pulled off his trousers, turned and shook his full assets. Both men pushed back in shock, "Bloody hell Dave! What is he wearing?"

David made a face, "It's called a G-string."

"In our realm, it would be called a slingshot," Killian quipped. "No self-respecting pirate would wear one of those when performing such moves."

David's eyes slid from the screen to him, "You're not saying that you're going to...," he pointed to the dancers.

Killian sat up a bit taller, "My wish is for Emma to have whatever makes her happy. And if this makes her happy," he pointed at the screen, "I am quite sure I can rise to the occasion," he winked at Dave.

"Whoa there," he held his hand up, "she may be going to be your wife but she still is my daughter."

"Sorry," Killian tried for contrite but didn't quite succeed.

They sat there for a while and once the Chippendale's video ended, David located one from the movie Magic Mike. "Snow was watching this one evening when I got home."

Killian frowned at him, "Really?"

A far-off look came over David's face, as if he had gone back in time to that night. "Yes, it was truly a magical experience." He grinned at the uncomfortable look that had crossed Killian's face and shrugged his shoulders, "You think you're the only one who has fun?"

"Let's move on, shall we?" The conversation had moved away from his main objective and that was to make a plan to surprise Emma. As one moving picture finished, another started and Killian carefully watched the moves of the men on the screen. Suddenly, as if he had one of the moving pictures in his head, he could see exactly what was going to happen. Before he lost sight of his vision, he pulled out his phone and handed it to Dave. "If you will be so kind as to get those pictures on my device, I have a plan."

David took the phone and after finding the links saved them for easy access. Handing the phone back, he studied Hook, who had a very intent look on his face, "I'm going to say good luck but I don't think I want any further details."

Killian took the phone from the prince and turned to leave the station, his mind going in several directions at once. Just before he left he tossed over his shoulder, "That's good. I would hate for you to kill me again," he quipped as he disappeared out the door.

cs-cs-cs

The next week Emma parked the car and opened the front door to their home. As she turned to shut the door, she reached for the light switch but when she flipped it, only one light came on and it was aimed at a lone chair placed in the middle of the entryway but directly in front of the staircase. On the chair set a box, a colorful ribbon adorning the lid.

Her curiosity piqued she walked closer, lifting the box and shaking it lightly. The box was light yet inside were several items as she heard them moving back and forth. Sitting down she lifted the lid and the contents inside caused her curiosity to ratchet up another notch. Carefully she pulled out the first item. A crown meant for a princess but this one had spelled out in gold gemstones, BRIDE. Placing it on her head, she pulled out the next item, a white satin sash with the word BRIDE spelled out in gold lettering. Slipping it over her head, she pulled out the last item, which happened to be a stack of soft dollar bills. Emma smiled to herself thinking perhaps she was getting an idea of what her pirate had planned. Stuffing a few of the bills in a side pocket, she picked up the white envelope and set the box on the floor.

Inside the envelope was a single sheet of paper. It read simply:

 _ **Dear Swan,**_

 _ **Only for you.**_

As soon as she lowered the paper, the light over her went out and one over the stairs came on and the music started. Heavy base burst through the speakers and after a few bars she recognized the music as "Pour Some Sugar on Me." Unconsciously she started counting the beats, getting to 32 before hearing a subtle sound causing her to look up and her mouth to drop open at the same time.

As soon as the drums pounded out the intro, he moved, each action as fluid and practiced as a dancer. His movements in sinc with the music, taking a step down on the count of one before hesitating for two counts then following that by rolling both hip and leg out and then repeating it on the other side. As soon as he had come down a few steps, she could see what he was wearing, and the sight was one to induce a mouth-watering reaction. "Sex on wheels" she murmured softly.

When he was far enough down the staircase, his bare feet came into view peeking out under a pair of his old leather breeches. Following the tight fit of the leather up his legs she could see that the breeches were soft and fit his hips like a second skin. The breeches were met by his new vest, the one with a zipper for easy on or off purposes, and best of all he had no shirt on revealing his sexy chest with its soft tufts of hair that she could never resist burying her nose against. Topping the vest was a black satin bow tie that he planned on wearing on their wedding day. His scruff was heavier than usual, as if he hadn't shaved yet, and around his eyes he had added more kohl making them appear as dark as midnight and adding to the mysterious persona before her. His hair was rakishly disheveled with that ever-present lock falling over his forehead. She met his stare, hers still full of shock but heat quickly taking over and his smoldering so hotly she could feel the burn clear across the room.

When the singing started, he had reached the bottom of the staircase, where he stopped and performed a body roll followed by some slow and quick pelvic thrusts in time to the music. Once the music slowed down he moved his hips in a figure 8 while he unzipped his vest and slid it off his shoulders allowing it to fall down his arms. Pulling his hooked arm out of the vest, he twirled it over his head and sent it sailing across the room. As soon as the vest left his hand, using a series of hops, thrusts and body rolls he moved closer to where she was sitting, stopping just out of reach. A drumroll and a crash of the cymbals and he turned and shook his nice tight ass, inching back with each shimmer. Emma swallowed hard, "Oh my god," was all she got out before Killian turned and winked.

"Not quite love, but close."

She watched him throw one leg over hers and caging her in by balancing both arms on the back of the chair, he used his hips to keep time with the music with a repeated series of slow thrusts followed by several quick ones. Emma smirked at him and when he least expected it, reached in and pulled the laces loose on his breeches.

Killian let go of the chair and backed off her lap. When he had moved just far enough away to bend over he grabbed the side of his pants with his hook and his hand and pulling forward, ripped off his pants tossing them aside. She had been leaning so far forward in the chair that as soon as the pants came off, she fell back both surprise and lust zipping along her skin. Her eyes locked onto what he was wearing and a sexy smile lit up her face, "No g-string?"

Killian folded his arms behind his head and thrust his hips in her direction, "Now Swan, no self-respecting pirate would wear one of those. Now these," he rotated his hips again, "fit me perfectly."

"That they do," she murmured as her eyes danced across the bottom half of his body. He was wearing a pair of black leather briefs she had bought for him so soft, smooth and tight they left very little to the imagination. She pulled a dollar bill out of her pocket and beckoned him closer. As he moved she could see that his dance moves were causing a fine sweat to cover his body making her unconsciously lick her lips, which caused his eyes to flare and his jaw to tighten. As he thrust his way next to her, she slipped one of the bills into the waistband of his briefs, allowing her finger to linger just a little longer than necessary.

Killian moved around her using the same pelvic thrusts this time coming inches away from her face. So close she could smell his musky essence. Close enough to reach out with her tongue and taste. His new location earned him another dollar and her another lingering caress before he groaned and pulled her to her feet, pressing her tightly against his hard body. He led her in a series of moves, their hips aligned so perfectly it became difficult to discern where one stopped and the other began.

The longer they moved in such a fashion the hotter it felt and the more rapid her heart beat. Both were breathing hard, no longer trying to maintain a rhythm with the music but lost in the feel of each other. Emma glanced up at Killian whose expression said he was hanging onto his control by a thread, "You can surprise me like this anytime." She slid her hands through the hair covering the hard plains of his chest, "It's the kind of surprise I enjoy, but I have to ask, where you got the idea?"

Killian raised a brow, "Why you Swan. When you said, 'they wouldn't be able to take you to a strip joint' I decided if that was your heart's desire, then I would fulfill it for you."

Emma stood on her tiptoes and pulled him closer, "Killian, _you_ are my heart's desire." She grinned impishly at him, "And your hips," her eyes trailed down his body and back up again, "are very talented."

He growled, "I'll show you talented." The distance between their lips was closed with a rush and it was as if their words had been the spark that caused combustion to occur. Lips, tongues, and hands all caught up in the passion that was always just below the surface anytime they were together. "Such a talented mouth you have," he whispered as he nipped and sucked his way from her mouth to her ear and back again."

Her lips were free briefly as they broke apart just long enough for him to pull her shirt and sash over her head and toss them aside, "Take me upstairs and I'll show you just how much I appreciate those hips," she panted between kisses.

Killian released her lips and looked around, "I see nothing wrong with right here."

Pretending to think it over, Emma trailed her finger from the notch in his throat to the top of his leather briefs and tugged on the waistband, "Nothing at all," she murmured as she sunk to her knees to show him what could happen when a talented mouth met up with talented hips.

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Your thoughts would be appreciated.**


End file.
